In today's modern computing world, more and more components are being virtualized in a cloud environment to save capital expenditure for various entities, such as companies, public institutions, government agencies, individuals, and the like. To improve efficiency while conserving resources, entities are gradually allowing third party providers to maintain cloud infrastructure for hosting subscribers' virtual as well as physical components. A cloud or cloud provider, also known as cloud computing or a cluster of servers, becomes viable when entities need to increase their computing capacity or new features without investing in substantial amount of new infrastructure, personnel, hardware and/or software. It should be noted that typical third party or public cloud infrastructure providers includes, but not limited to, Amazon™, Google™, RackSpace™, Predix™, and the like. For example, a cloud provider supplies cloud computing which can be subscription-based or pay-per-use service accessible over the Internet.
While some components or devices can be virtualized, the physical machines with hardware components are still often placed in the vicinity of premise(s), such as user premises, institutional laboratories, developing/testing sites, and/or manufacturing facilities. With voluminous hardware systems, software systems, and virtual systems coupling to various public clouds and private clouds, the typical network communication becomes more sophisticated and difficult to maintain efficiently. A problem associated with a conventional cloud environment is that multiple hops may be required before reaching to a targeted service component(s) or provider(s).